Accidents Aren't So Bad Afterall
by tryanfanatic
Summary: Sequel to Oops, Accident.


**Author's Note: **

**My first try at smut. **

**Sequel to 'Oops, Accident'**

**Warnings: lemons, kinda PWP**

* * *

Draco stood by the lake, looking up at the star filled night and thought, "Damn Gryffindors always late." "Draco?" A male baritone said and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Harry! At last! I thought an evil witch hexed you into oblivion," Draco said sarcastically. "And if I was," Harry said, casting a hopeful glance for the desired answer.

"Then I would have gone to save you."

"Like 'Sleeping Beauty'?"

"Who?" "No, nothing, forget about it," Harry grinned and then shyly looked up at Draco under his lashes, "I really like you." "Wow, where did that come from?" The Slytherin asked. "From my heart," the brunet said truthfully. "That was so... sweet," the blonde said, "I like you too." Then Harry reached up for Draco's face and touched his lips to the boy's. Draco pushed towards Harry, deepening the kiss, he then traced the other boy's lips with his tongue, asking for access. The Gryffindor granted it and then pulled Draco closer. Both boys moaned as their tongues mold together. When air was lacked, they pulled away slowly. Their eyes were locked, but the blonde's gaze shot down when he felt something hard pressing against his clothed thigh. "I'm s- sorry, I can't stop it," Harry whispered. "It's okay I'm like that too," Draco said softly and then whimpered as he felt the other boy cupped him. "H- Harry.. you want to...," he asked, hand shooting downwards to touch Harry's arousal. "Ugh..... yessss," the Gryffindor hissed and nodded eagerly.

* * *

They finally made it to the Room of Requirements with their lustful kisses and touches. Both of them stumbled onto the room's spacious bed, with Harry on top. Harry tore off the blonde's top and moan at the sight of it, immediatly sucking and licking on his neck, and was rewarded by a gasp. And soon Harry's own shirt was on the floor, followed by their pants then their underwear. Draco had flipped them over and was now licking on Harry's left nipple, making the boy writhed and squirm with excitement. He bit and tugged it, resulting the brunet's back to arch up and nails dug into the span of milky skin at Draco's back with a loud cry of pleasure. He came up and pecked his new lover's lips lightly before descended down drawing a trail of saliva as his tongue traced Harry's stomach and stopped on his naval. He dipped his tongue in and heard a gasp above. "Ugh.. fuck.... Dray....," the brunet panted as Draco wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. "Ugh! Drake....... shit!" Harry moaned as the blonde took his head in. Draco then advanced down the member, slowly and teasingly, causing Harry to buck and tugged at the plantinum strands. "Please..," the Gryffindor broke off with a moan as the blonde started to suck steadily. Draco looked up and smirked, which made Harry wail louder. After a few more sucks and pumps, Harry screamed and with the attempts of pushing his boyfriend away, "Draco........ I'm c-clo.......!" Draco didn't stop and instead sucked harder and faster. "Shit! DRACO!" Harry cried out shooting his come down the blonde's throat. Draco crawled up with drops of semen on the corners of his lips. The brunet pulled him down for a searing kiss, unable to stop himself. Then he felt the blonde's engorged length, which was already purple with blood, poking his stomach. He felt himself harden in anticipation. "Draco, I need you to fuck me," Harry whispered wantonly. Draco moaned at those words and slid down once more. He lapped at the brunet's opening causing the boy to curse at the pleasure again. "Draco.... please.... d-don't make me come too soon," Harry whimpered. The blonde gave him smile then pushed a lubricated finger inside of Harry. He then added a second, then third. "Fuck!" Harry shouted and pushed down. Draco smirked and then thrust his fingers in again. "Draco! Stop!" The Gryffindor groaned and gave a shuddering sigh as his orgasm staved off. "You okay now?" Draco asked with concern. Harry nodded. "Tell me to stop if you want." And with that Draco pushed in slowly. "You're so tight... so good," he moaned, but stopped immediatly as Harry face scrunched up in pain. "Hey, hey, are you fine? Want me to pull out?" He said, soothingly. "No, no, please." By the time, Draco was buried completely, Harry's eyes was tearing, but he didn't want it stop. "Should I pull out?" The blonde asked shakily. "No, move, please," Harry whispered. Draco nodded then moved slowly at first. "F-faster," he said. Draco obliged. "Fuck yes! Draco!" Harry screamed and scratched his boyfriend's back.

"Harder! Harder! Faster!" The blonde was hitting his prostrate with every thrust. "Harry, I can't last anymore....," Draco moaned, his actions became snappy. "Me too! I'm so close!" The brunet kept screaming. The Slytherin reached down for Harry's leaking cock and gave it a few thrust before Harry was coming shouting the blonde's name. Draco's climax exploded and he cried out Harry's name in the process. "Fuck, I love you, Draco," Harry said, before slipping into sleep. "I love you too," Draco whispered, giving a kiss on the brunet's cheek and then joined his lover into slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please review...**


End file.
